Erestors Geburtstag
by faijal
Summary: Erestor hat Geburtstag. Eigentlich nur ein winzig kleiner Tag in der Ewigkeit seines Lebens. So verbringt er den ganzen arbeitend in der Bibliothek, doch schließlich endet alles ganz anders, als erwartet…


Erestors Geburtstag

Der Morgen brach an. Viel zu früh für Erestor, war er doch erst vor wenigen Stunden ins Bett gegangen. Die Arbeit hatte ihn so lange wach gehalten… aber er konnte sie doch nicht so einfach vor sich hinschieben! Wie hieß es doch gleich so schön? Was du heute kannst besorgen, dass verschiebe nicht auf morgen… Außerdem war es nicht seine Art, Unmengen an Arbeit aufzuschieben, die er eigentlich sofort erledigen könnte. Das würde wohl eher zu Glorfindel passen.

Apropos Glorfindel… er musste noch die Einteilung der Soldaten an der Grenze Bruchtals überprüfen… ein Glorfindel ó Gondolin würde sich niemals an den Schreibtisch setzen und auch nur für eine Minute die Feder in die Hand nehmen. So etwas stand unter der Würde eines Balrogtöters! Dafür war sich der Herr zu fein!

Seufzend kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Kissen. Es fiel ihm heute schwerer als sonst, aufzustehen. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so lange auf bleiben sollen, aber der Bericht schrieb sich nun mal nicht von alleine. Leider… was er manchmal sehr bedauerte. Aber es nutzte nichts, irgendwann musste er aufstehen, sonst würde womöglich noch mehr Arbeit an ihm hängen bleiben.

Schwerfällig richtete er sich endlich auf, die Beine schwang er müde über die Bettkante. Erst einmal eine schöne heiße Tasse Kaffee und er würde sich gleich besser fühlen! Doch auch nach zwei weiteren Tassen fühlte er sich kaum wohler. Irgendetwas beunruhigte seinen Geist, ein hartnäckiger Gedanke, der sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte.

Heute war nicht irgendein Tag, heute war besonders. Denn heute war sein Geburtstag! Aber irgendwie konnte er seine Gefühle nicht richtig ordnen. Da war einerseits Freude, andererseits fühlte er sich eigenartig leer. Es war ein weiteres Jahr vergangen, ein winzig kleines, unbedeutendes Jahr in der Ewigkeit seines Lebens. Nichts weiter, nur ein Jahr älter. Was interessierte es ihn also? Seine Freude schwand. Als er noch ein kleiner Elbling gewesen war, war er jedes Mal aufgeregt gewesen, als er um ein Jahr älter wurde. Die vielen bunten Geschenke, die er bekommen hatte… und zusammen mit seiner Familie, seinen Eltern hatte er diesen einst so wundervollen Tag gefeiert.

Und heute? Ja, heute würde er arbeiten müssen… den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro sitzen, den anderen Elben hinterher rennen um an Berichte zu kommen… aber er arbeitete schließlich gerne. Er liebte den Geruch der Bücher und das Kratzen der Feder, es schien ihn auf ungeahnte Weise zu beruhigen.

Bücher! Oh nein! Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Er musste ja noch eine alte Familienchronik neu abschreiben, war doch das alte Buch kaum noch lesbar, die Seiten ausgebleicht und zerbrechlich. Na wunderbar! Da würde ihm wieder einmal eine lange Nacht bevorstehen. Und zusätzlich sollte er noch eine Kopie für irgendeinen Verwandten anfertigen… Hm, er könnte die Arbeit an einen anderen abgeben, wie so viele anderen ihre Arbeit an ihn abgaben… aber die anderen Elben hatten bei weitem keine so feine schöne Schrift, wie er sie hatte. Und bei uralten Familienchroniken sollte man immer Vorsicht walten lassen, vor allem vor den Angehörigen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, war er bei Elronds Arbeitszimmer angekommen. Seufzend klopfte er an die Tür. Der Elbenlord hatte ihm gestern erzählt, dass es offenbar Probleme bei der Versorgung Bruchtals gäbe. Eine der Karawanen aus dem Süden sei anscheinen von Orks überfallen und geplündert worden. Noch mehr Arbeit…

Er klopfte erneut. Wieso ließ Elrond ihn nur so lange warten? Er wusste doch, dass er sehr ungeduldig sein konnte, vor allem wen ihm die Arbeit einmal mehr über den Kopf wuchs. Sein Klopfen wurde zu einem regelrechten Hämmern.

„Sucht Ihr Ada?"

Eine Stimme ließ ihn herumfahren. Vor ihm standen die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir. Beide deuteten eine Verbeugung an.

„Wäre ich sonst hier?", fauchte er die beiden an, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollten.

Die beiden warfen sich einen scheelen Blick zu, Elladans Mundwinkel zuckte, als unterdrücke er ein Lachen.

„Er begleitet Arwen an die Grenze… sie wird für ein paar Wochen Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn in Lórien besuchen."

Erestor schaute die beiden verwirrt an. Arwen ging nach Lórien, ohne dass er davon wusste? Ausgerechnet heute? Auf einmal wurde er traurig. Arwen hatte er schon immer gemocht. Früher, als sie noch klein gewesen war, hatte er ihr immer Geschichten vorgelesen. Und sie hatte gespannt zugehört. Sie war wirklich eine gute Zuhörerin… geduldig, störte nicht, ein liebes Mädchen.

„Lord Glorfindel sucht Euch!", riss Elrohir ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Schlagartig verflog die Trauer. Glorfindel! Wenn er wieder einmal etwas für ihn schreiben musste, dann hatte er sich dieses Mal aber gewaltig geschnitten!

„GLORFINDEL!"

Schon von weiten konnte der Krieger den Noldo auf sich zukommen sehen. Seufzend ließ er das Schwert sinken.

„Einen Moment…", sagte er an die anderen Elben gewandt, bevor er Erestor langsam entgegen ging.

„Glorfindel!"

Vor Wut schnaubend kam Erestor vor ihm zum Stehen, die Hände demonstrativ vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Dieses Mal nicht! Bin ich denn nur geboren, um EURE Arbeit zu machen? Ich habe vielleicht noch andere Dinge zu tun, als mir lästige Berichte über irgendwelche Krieger und Waffen und Kämpfe durchzulesen! Dieses Mal könnt Ihr Euch selbst hinter den Schreibtisch setzten und selbst die Briefe schreiben! Ich werde nicht noch einmal irgendetwas für Euch tun! Wo kämen wir da nur hin, wenn jeder seine Arbeit mir überlässt? Ich spiele hier nicht das Kindermädchen, das alles und jedem hinterher rennt, nur weil gewisse Elben zu faul ist, um ihre Arbeit selbst zu überlassen!"

Glorfindel hob abwährend die Hände um den Elb zu beruhigen. Himmel! Was hatte er nur wieder für gute Laune! Lag das vielleicht daran, dass er heute Geburtstag hatte? Glorfindel musste grinsen, als er daran dachte.

„WAS GRINST IHR SO? Ich versuche, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Euch zu führen und Ihr lacht über mich? So werde ich mich nicht von Euch behandeln lassen!"

Bei jedem Wort tippte er wütend mit dem Finger auf Glorfindels Brust. Dieser stand einfach nur da, die Hände gelassen in die Seite gestemmt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob Ihr den Bericht von letzter Woche endlich fertig habt? Lord Elrond wünscht ihn zu sehen."  
>Da schien der Noldo endgültig die Fassung zu verlieren.<p>

„Endlich fertig? ENDLICH FERTIG? Während Ihr Euch tagsüber im Freien vergnügt, sitze ich den ganzen lieben langen Tag und die ganze Nacht vor meinem Schreibtisch und schreibe Briefe, Berichte, kopiere Bücher und Karten und mache sonstiges und da fragt Ihr mich, ob ich ENDLICH FERTIG BIN MIT EUREM BERICHT? Ja, das ist eigentlich EUER Bericht! Nicht meiner! Und wenn Lord Elrond ihn sehen möchte, dann liegt es an Euch, ihm das zu erklären!"

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte davon. Nur weg von hier, weg von Glorfindel! Was bildete dieser sich überhaupt ein? Aber das war so typisch für den Krieger…

Spät abends saß Erestor noch immer über seinem überladenen Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek. Überall häuften sich Bücher, Schriftrollen, abgebrochene Federkiele, leere und volle Tintengläser, Briefe, darunter ein Schreiben aus dem Düsterwald sowie weitere wichtige Dokumente. Die Buchstaben begannen bereits vor seiner Nase zu tanzen, die Worte verschwammen immer mehr. Eigentlich sollte er bereits im Bett liegen und friedlich schlafen, wie all die anderen Elben in Bruchtal. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal richtig schlafen können?

Nein, noch diesen einen Brief! Der war sehr wichtig und er wollte ihn heute noch fertig schreiben.

Er musste gähnen.

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich früher ins Bett gehen…

Ein letzter Satz, ein letzter Punkt. Geschafft! Zufrieden überflog er die geschriebenen Zeilen, verstand aber schon gar nicht mehr, was er da eigentlich geschrieben hatte. Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Es wäre sinnlos, jetzt noch weiter zu arbeiten. Aber dann würde morgen wieder so viel anstehen! Seufzend erhob er sich. Er hatte Schlaf dringend nötig und er wusste, dass er, so erschöpft wie er war, keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, geschweige denn ganze Berichte zu schreiben! Er gehörte ins Bett.

Vorsichtig schraube er das benutzte Tintenfässchen zu, legte die Feder bei Seite und stapelte die verschiedenen Blätter ordentlich auf dem Schreibtisch. Wenigstens ein bisschen was hatte er geschafft. Immer hin… Ganz oben auf dem Papierstapel lag Glorfindels Bericht. Nein, diesen würde er erst machen, wenn sich der Krieger bei ihm entschuldigte und bedankte!

Langsam schlurfte er durch die leeren Gänge Bruchtals. Leer, ja genau, sie waren leer. Aber das war nicht untypisch für diese Uhrzeit. Es war bereits tiefste Nacht und stockfinster, durch die hohen Fenster erkannte er die abertausende Sterne, die hell am schwarzen Nachthimmel funkelten. Auf einmal fühlte er sich so alleine. So verlassen. Nicht ein einziger hatte ihm heute gratuliert. Weder die Zwillinge, noch Glorfindel, oder sonst irgendjemand. Arwen war fortgereist, Elrond an der Grenze… Erestor fühlte sich auf einmal so einsam, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Kein einziges Wort…

Niemand hatte daran gedacht… nicht ein einziger.

Traurig ließ er den Kopf hängen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass keiner davon wusste? Aber vielleicht waren sie ja auch nur viel zu sehr beschäftigt gewesen, um daran zu denken. Außerdem hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, Geburtstage wären ihm nicht so wichtig? Gerade kam er sich wie ein kleiner, naiver Elbling vor, dem soeben erklärt wurde, dass es kein Christkind gab.

Wenn doch wenigstens Arwen dageblieben wäre… sie hätte bestimmt daran gedacht! Doch auch sie hatte ihm nicht einmal eine Karte dagelassen, einen Brief, irgendwas. Wieso hatte er nicht erfahren, dass sie nach Lórien wollte? Mühsam unterdrückte er die Tränen, die in seine Augen zu steigen drohten. Es war doch bloß ein Geburtstag, ein weiterer unwichtiger Tag in seinem Leben… vollkommen bedeutungslos. So unwichtig und bedeutungslos, dass niemand daran dachte. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Tag einfach vergessen, so wie alle anderen auch?

Betrübt steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Gemächern. Vollkommende Dunkelheit schlug ihm entgegen, nicht einmal durch die Fenster fiel das helle Mondlicht. Merkwürdig… wann hatte er die Vorhänge denn zugezogen? Zögernd trat er einen Schritt in das verdunkelte Zimmer. Da flackerten auf einmal in Mitten des Raums Kerzen auf, warfen ihr rötliches Licht auf etwas. Erschrocken stolperte Erestor zurück, krallte sich am Türrahmen fest. Überrascht klappte ihm der Mund auf, als er die fünf Personen erkannte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Erestor!", riefen sie alle wie auf Kommando.

Sie alle waren gekommen: Elladan und Elrohir, Glorfindel, Elrond und sogar Arwen! Sprachlos starrte er auf die Elben in seinem Zimmer, wusste nicht, was er sagen, denken, fühlen sollte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie nur wegen ihm hier waren. Sie waren gekommen, um bei ihm zu sein. Ein rosaner Schimmer bildete sich auf seinen Wangen.

„Alles Gute…"

Glorfindel kam lachend auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. Hinter ihm folgten die Zwillinge und anschließend Elrond. In der Hand hielt er ein kleines, in blaue Seide gewickeltes Geschenk.

„Das… das ist doch nicht nötig…", stotterte Erestor verlegen, doch der Herr Bruchtals bestand darauf.

Hervor kam ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, goldene Lettern zierten den Einband. Erestor war sprachlos, als er in die fröhlichen Gesichter der anderen schaute und er spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals. Dann nahm Arwen strahlend seine Hand und führte ihn zu dem breiten Sofa, drückte ihn sanft auf die weichen Polster. Ihre grauen Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

„Ich… ich dachte, du wärst in Lórien?", meinte Erestor mit zittriger Stimme.

Arwen schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„An so einem bedeutenden Tag kann ich doch nicht einfach nach Lórien reiten!"

Dann legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn. Auch ihre Brüder und Glorfindel ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder, umarmten einander. Elrond betrachtete sie zufrieden lächelnd.

Geborgenheit.

Freundschaft.

Glück. Unendliches Glück.

Das war es, was Erestor spürte.

Diesen Tag würde er für immer in Erinnerung behalten…


End file.
